


Mini Lust Collection

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: A short collection of erotic one shots 500 word or less.Mostly practice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get myself to do these mini one shots, one because I need stuff on my wordpress to show off, and two cuz it's difficult for me to write short smut now-adays.
> 
> Fair warning this is all practice so the smut may not end in an orgasm because the goal is 500 words or less.
> 
> But hey, if you enjoyed it tell me about it! <3

It was a little awkward, but Brandon knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure his cock was getting hard, and he glanced down at it, and smiled a little. His body was sexy.

Attractive and nothing to be embarrassed about, even if he was only five inches in size. He had a fucking pretty dick.

"So." Brandon's best friend, Dave, said, shifting on his feet. Dude had a boner.

It made Brandon's own dick twitch. Damn if it wasn't hot as hell making his best friend chub up. Just from being naked. What a power trip. "So? Come on, we can both admit you're a little gay."

"I'm gay?" Dave scowled, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Brandon asked, smirking, and sliding a hand down his tight and small pecs, his flat belly, and resting an inch away from his half hard dick. "I'm sexy enough to know when I need my dick sucked. Now how about you get on your knees for me? Be a good best friend." His tone was light and flirty but wasn't expectant.

Walking forward, Dave looked ready to push Brandon into the mirror behind him. Instead the man dropped to his knees an inch away from Brandon, and took Brandon's pretty pink cockhead into his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah, that's what I"m talking about." Brandon groaned when Dave took him all the way in. His cockhead rubbed once, twice against the entrance to Dave's throat before fucking plunging in. "Unghh," He ground against Dave's face, letting his balls and groin rub against chin and nose, "If I had known you were so easy I would have fucked your face sooner."

Dave groaned, his beautiful hazel eyes looking up at Brandon. For a mouthy fucker, he was being a total slut right now. Even his ochre-brown skin was starting to grow dark from lack of oxygen and yet he sat there, keeping Brandon warm and slick and wet.

Taking command was obvious. His best friend was clearly a slut when it came to dick, and really, Brandon didn't want his new cock-sleeve to faint on his cock. Even if that thought made his cock pulse inside of that slick wet heat and feel _so good_. "Get off, bitches need to earn their cum." He told Dave pulling him off his cock.

Dave _whined_, whined and panted, stretching out his tongue.

Brandon laughed, "Oh, baby, we're going to have so much fun." He slapped his cock playfully on Dave's tongue, "No, no don't be greedy." He tugged Dave by the hair and grinned when the man mewled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one for yeah. Enjoy <3

Balls swung in the air, cock held up to show those big orbs slack in their sack, and the man was _teasing_. Had to be. No one showed off their balls like that and wasn't teasing.

Aaron had a hard time swallowing around his suddenly saliva filled mouth. Gods, but if he could have a taste. He would even settle for them pressed against his lips. Maybe have Diego slap him in the face a few times. Or teabag him.

"So, I know you're probably hungry for the twins." Diego's voice was husky and warm. Like a good cup of milk and coffee heated just right. He didn't sound flustered, showing off his manhood. In fact he sounded confident, sexy.

"Yeah," Left Aaron's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Good. Cuz I think you'll really like this." Diego doesn't wait for Aaron to ask what it is before his cock flops into view. Beautiful, soft, foreskin puckered at the tip. Long and not quite thick, but definitely a handful. "We both know you want this in your mouth. I might even let you keep it inside there while I'm soft. So you don't choke _every_ time you have my cock in you."

Aaron groaned aloud and unashamedly. Fuck, he wanted that. Wanted that dick inside of his mouth and kept there until he found it hard to breathe. Where Diego's cock would fatten up and force it's way down Aaron's throat.

"Sounds not bad." Diego said, and Aaron realized belatedly that he had said all that aloud. "But I'm not sure if you deserve that yet. Keep staring and telling me what you want to do with my cock, and balls. Don't forget those beauties." He lifted his cock just right to make those large nuts swing again, and his cock slap against them when he let go.

_Fuck_. Aaron stumbled over his words, blurting out fantasy after fantasy. "I need you to slip those balls into my mouth. Stuff them in there. Just make me suck and worship your big fuckin' nuts." He felt so hot, and he didn't think even his light olive skin could hide his blush, "Want you to slap your soaked balls on my face and let me rub my nose against your balls and cock."

Diego's cock was starting to grow. His foreskin slowly parting at the tip, rising. His balls rolled in his excitement, "Keep going, bud."

_Bud_, a surge of pleasure ran down Aaron's spine, he never knew why all those nicknames from men got him going. But it did it's job now. He breathed in and whispered, "I want you to choke me on that fat cock and cum down my throat. Then pull out and smear it all over my face." He got his wish, and a whole lot more.


	3. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I have for right now, since I'm back on working on original works that I want to publish.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Daddy felt so good under him. Wrapped in his arms, the man letting him fuck inside his ass.

This wasn't usually how it went, but Dylan knew when his Daddy needed some softness. Needed to be the one cared for rather than the carer. "Your hole is always so loose for me after a few minutes." Dylan whispered against Daddy's ear. His hips grinding in a nonstop humping motion against his Daddy's ass. He wasn't about to part from that ass for even an inch.

Daddy hummed, body relaxed and hole pulsing around Dylan, "Love this. Needed your cock in me boi, and you delivered." He groaned again at a particularly forceful grinding rut.

"Haven't delivered yet." Dylan nipped at Daddy's ear. "Want to spill a thick load inside of you Daddy. Breed you just like you always breed me." His thick cock throbbed and his own pretty ass tensed up. He could cum right now, hell, he had been ready to cum for at least five minutes since Daddy offered his pretty purple-pink hole for him. But damn if Dylan wasn't going to make it good for his Daddy.

"Fuck yeah baby boy." Daddy moaned. He sounded half into a subspace already, words slightly slurring at the ends.

"Yeah? Want your boys load? In your man-hole? Fill you up with a couple of loads and turn you on your side so I can watch them drip out of your pretty hole while you sleep?" The dirty talk was really getting too Dylan, if possible his hips were moving faster and his arms tightened around his Daddy's chest. Fuck he loved the man under him. Wanted to ruin him in the best of ways.

"All the cum baby boy. Fill up your Pa and make my pussy all sloppy." Daddy huffed against the pillow, nuzzling the pillows and arching his back up into Dylan's thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Daddy, you know I love when you call your hole a pussy." Dylan felt flustered, and this was why his Daddy was _Daddy_ even when the man was being submissive. He just knew all the ways to break Dylan's _resistances_ down.

"Yeah you do," Daddy groaned, his _pussy_ squeezing tight on Dylan's cock, rhythmically pulsing. It took a few seconds to realize that Daddy was having a pussy-gasm. his hole working Dylan's cock expertly while the man whimpered under Dylan.

"Love your pussy Daddy. Love when it gushes for me like a good Daddy should." Dylan heaped praise on Daddy, and he came like that, balls pumping against Daddy's own pulsing perineum, cock throbbing and shooting thick strings of cum inside. Filling Daddy's pussy. "I love fucking your cunt Daddy." Dylan moaned cheekily against Daddy's ear.

Just to feel that cunted-pussy cum again round his cock. His sensitive and ready to breed cock; and he knew just the right Daddy pussy to soak with his cum.

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

There aren't many things that make Manuel stare, but damn. Damn if this isn't a beautiful sight.

Staring at his Husband, Peter, getting wrecked by two dicks. Their two best friends, who were also husbands, destroying his hole. Neither of their cocks were exactly small either. Hell, Tommy has to be on the bottom just to get his fat cock inside of Peter.

"Keep fucking the slut." Manuel growls slapping Alex's (the best friend on top) ass. His eyes briefly catching on the puckered hole of Alex, and the perineum ring that glinted in the light of their living room. "Fuck, I have to get inside Alex's ass after this, Mack."

Mack, the fucker who had a bigger dick than even Manuel, laughed against Peter's gasping face. "I think you'll be a little too busy eating our loads out of your sex toy's ass. Maybe give him a cock to suck on too. He looks broken already." His big cock throbs and his balls, that looked minuscule compared to his cock, flexs in arousal.

Moaning, Manuel leans forward, and licks his lips. "Happily. He wanted this, didn't you Peter?" He asks and gets a broken whine from his husband, "He wouldn't stop talking about your dicks. How fat they were. How he wanted me to sell him." He chuckles.

Alex grunts, thrusting faster, his balls are so tight that Manuel can see most of his nuts against the skin of his scrotum and perineum. "We didn't pay nothin' for this fucker though. You told us he should pay us by giving us blowjobs and pulling out his cock and balls for us to mess with whenever we wanted."

Poor Peter really does sound broken now, his whines are more whistling air than actual vocals, and his balls and cock are valiantly trying to find room against Mack's belly to no avail--Manuel sure as fuck can't see them and hasn't been able to see them for at least fifteen minutes now.

"Yeah, he was all embarrassed when I told him he doesn't get money for selling his slutty ass. You know he dropped to his knees when I offered him coffee on our first date. Born slut, my husband." Manuel says, and groans in delight, hand wrapping around his cock, when he sees Alex start to unload--his cum gushing in such a tight space that it squirts between his and Mack's cocks.

Mack isn't far behind, his grunts turning into a roar, and his fat dick throbbing out a big load--big enough to leave his and Alex balls soaked with white. "Fuck that's a good fuck-hole." Mack gasps.

Manuel strokes his cock a little faster. "Hell yeah it is, let me get into that mouth." With Peter so wrecked, Manuel almost misses Peter's hungry little noises for man-meat, but he also _loves_ how ruined Peter looks.

Drool dripping from Peter’s mouth, his eyes a little glazed over. His lips part easily and he doesn't even choke when Manuel thrusts in.

With Alex and Mack watching it doesn't take long for Manuel to start face fucking Peter good and proper.

"That's it, fuck the little bitch's first hole." Alex growls, rutting his hips up against Peter's ruined second hole. He must be getting hard again, because he's doesn't stop at all, just keeps fucking inside.

"Gonna, gonna cum." Manuel can't hold it in, he's been close ever since he saw Peter's hole stretch wide, and he can't _wait_ to see it when they're finished turning it into a cunt.

"Cum in your whore's mouth, come on. Do it for us bud." Mack growls.

Manuel groans and grips Peter's hair, forcing the lax man's mouth down his cock and ruts so hard that he's sure he hears Peter wake enough to start choking. But he's already cumming, full on heavy bursts that make him groan in bliss. His balls pulsing, and his ass flexing. "Fuck that's it, my little bitch. Just where you belong. Under us." He sighs, ignoring Peter's gagging and frantic swallowing to keep Manuel's cum inside of him.

Maybe Alex and Mack should stick around. Manuel definitely could use help with the little fuck toy's needs.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to juggle a half dozen or so original fics and dying internally. Also depression and anxiety kicking my ass, but hope you enjoy the smut!
> 
> (Maybe...review? If you do like it?) 
> 
> ~Enjoy <3

Damien was so hard, his cock bouncing in mid air, while he rode the man desperately. His lips were parted, and eyes closed.

Omar, his husband, was barely in control underneath him. Not at all in truth, his arms were tightly wrapped around Damien's waist--knuckles accidentally brushing against Damien's wagging cock--and his legs held up by Damien.

In full control, Damien _loved_ it. Loved using his husband's dick like this. Keeping a squatting pace that left his hole grinding at the base of Omar's cock. His balls rested on Omar's own balls at times the two contact points felt _amazing_. "Fuck, don't cum yet." He said again, the third time since he felt Omar's cock start twitching in his hole.

It was hot enough inside of Damien, that Damien had no idea if Omar had come yet, but the man hadn't let go, wasn't doing more than gasping and grunting like a beast. It was hot as hell.

"Ngh," Omar groaned, and pressed his face against Damien's sweat slick back. Lips ran across Damien's skin and hard muscle. "Need...need to cum." He gasped, his cock and balls throbbed beneath Damien's own.

Damien tightened his grip on Omar's ankles and sped up his thrusts, "Not yet, please, Omar, keep it all in there. Don't spill that _huge, big, sticky_ load." He was burning up, knowing that he had all this power. How his husband desperately tried to listen to him. Even as he continued using that cock inside of him for his own pleasure. His hole felt ruined, stretched wide, and soaked with precum if not cum.

"Fucking, fuck Damien." Omar's arms tightened and while the angle was awkward his hips and arms started moving in sync with Damien, "Need to cum." He nipped at Damien's back, leaving little half faded bites across the wide expanse of dark skin.

Balls tightened, mouth gasping for breath, pecs glistening with sweat; Damien cummed. His balls and cock pushed out (what felt like) all his cum. His hole squeezed ecstatically around Omar's cock.

Omar cummed a second later, groaning and hitching his hips, tried to meld ever closer to Damien.

"Fuck that was good, good, keep filling me with your cum Omar. You did so good." Damien tried to catch his breath but mostly he enjoyed the throbbing manhood inside of him. Keeping him warm, and filled just how he liked it.

Omar grunted and pressed his lips against Damien's shoulderblade. "Next time I get to fuck you and _you_ can hold your orgasm in for an hour." He said and his cock twitched inside of Damien's hole.

Damien was definitely not opposed to that idea, not opposed at all.

  


  


  



	6. Gyler (WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That anxiety feel when you can't finish stories because you're worried they suck. Sighhhh.

Gyler was one of the few men with a second opening in his ass. Self cleaning all the way down to his asshole and it was also currently being filled by a man behind him. In the train. He didn't know how it had happened.

Just that it was the hottest and worst position to be in. The man probably didn't even know Gyler could get pregnant but fuck when that first thrust hit his channel he knew he was going to get a boypussy full of cum.

"When your dad said you had a pussy in there I didn't believe it." A deep rumbling familiar voice said behind Gyler.

Werren it had to be. Gyler knew that voice intimately because he had imagined that deep rumbling multiple times while playing with his hole and had on purpose opened his pussy channel imagining his fingers or dildo were Werren's and now here he was.

This was either the best dream ever or actually real and well. Gyler didn't know what to think then.

"Stop thinking with that head of yours and think with that slutty little hole of yours between your legs." Werren growled pushing up that last inch to Nestle deep inside. His piss lips kissed Gyler's cervix.

It's the first of many orgasms for Gyler. His pussy squeezing tight around that long cock his own cock spilling inside his boxers making a hot wet mess. "Fuck," Gyler whines low and pleasure searing through him.


	7. Mini Lust 6

George wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. Licking in and around Terry's pretty pink hole.

Terry groaned into the mattress turning his head to breath, and his fingers twisting around his cock. His other hand found his balls--squeezed them gently--and continued to feel George's chin and the tip of his tongue swipe occasionally against his fingertips.

With a lewd slurping sound, George stopped his ministrations, "Remember no fingers." He nipped Terry's to strengthen his words, and chuckled deep and warm when Terry moaned. "Fucking love this as much as I love eating this ass, don't you?" He didn't give time for Terry to respond, pressing his nose back between those plumb ass cheeks and kissing that sloppy hole.

"George," Terry whined, and tried not to cum right then and there. He knew if he did the man wouldn't stop.

George was insatiable when it came to rimming. Loved to keep going even after it had been hours of Terry's hole being opened and wet for him. His left hand palmed the curve of Terry's left cheek. "You taste so fucking good, and you open so easily for me." He murmured against Terry, his tongue once again entering Terry and sliding deep inside.

Terry nodded, arching back towards George, "Love your tongue, babe," His walls were already so relaxed but he instinctively went passive for George's tongue. He felt like a trained dog, meant for George's delight and pleasure. The other man might as well own this part of Terry's body.

Again George's laugh filled the room, muffled as it was by his working Terry's ass, "I kn'w" He gasped and pulled back, the loud smack of his lips echoing, "I know you do, baby, your hole is mine isn't it." and his thumb ran dangerously close to the wet and sloppy entrance his tongue had just vacated.

"Ngh." Terry nodded into the mattress, his hand had gone slack around his aching cock, and he arched and spread his thighs, trying to entice George's tongue back inside of him. To feel that slick heat and ecstasy again.

George lightly slapped Terry's right cheek, "No, say it baby, say who owns this pretty ass."

"You do, pleaseee," Terry's whine had gone an octave too high, but he didn't care. He spread his muscular thighs even wider, and shook his ass.

"Damn greedy hole." George growled, and there was his tongue again, back where it belonged.

Terry came hands free, crying out into the mattress, and his hand leaving his shooting cock to grip George's muscular hand. "So gooodd." He slurred into the sheets, shivering with pleasure as his clenching ass was continuously fucked. His orgasm continuing with each growl and grunt that his boyfriend made while fucking his hole with his mouth.

"Damn right it's good." George said lapping at Terry's hole and then diving back in. "Be a good boyfriend and stay still, I'm not done yet."

And Terry wasn't about to protest, not that type of pleasure. His hand squeezed George's, and he sighed in besotted bliss when the man kept tongue fucking him, and wrapped their fingers together.


End file.
